


Reunited

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [192]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Reuniting, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Naturally they didn't all meet up with each other at the same time.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



Naturally they didn't all meet up with each other at the same time.

David ran into them first, in space; first Cale, and then Cale and Rita, and he hugged them tight while Jim shifted uncomfortably and he edged over Doc, and Stark, and Romar, and everything that had happened. Glossed over Rafe's curiously missing self, and where Amy was, and where Suta and his crew were; because really, David didn't have any good way to break it all to them.

Cale ran into Amy next, on Earth, while David and Rita were elsewhere. But of course Amy had cried all her tears on someone else's shoulder, and she hadn't needed her father for that. But the compliment she earned, during a sparring session, broke her down anyway; because it was more than obvious Rafe had trained her, and Suta and his team might have been studiously not saying it, but of course Cale couldn't know that.

The first time they were all together, all four of them, was to spring Rafe from one of the Dragit's prisons.

Best reason Amy could have thought of, certainly.


End file.
